Capable of Love
by 2rats4writes
Summary: Episode Tag to 10x21 Berlin. Ziva has a special encounter after the accident. Will this encounter help get Ziva and Tony to a place that has taken them seven years to get to?


Ziva was in the hospital, but everything seemed different, that's when she looked around and realized that she was not only standing in a hospital room, but she was the one in the hospital bed. Tony had some cuts on his face, refusing to leave the hospital room. He held onto Ziva's hand for dear life.

"You're in a coma." Ziva turned to look at the voice. It took her a minute to recognize the source of the voice.

"You are Katelyn Todd." Said Ziva

"Yes I am." Said Kate "It's nice to meet you Ziva."

"Even though my brother killed you?" asked Ziva

"You killed your brother." Said Kate "That took guts."

"Am I dead?" asked Ziva

"Not yet." Said Kate

"My father, can I see him?" asked Ziva

"It's still too soon for your father to see you." Said Kate "It's why I've been sent. To guide you."

"Guide me?" asked Ziva

"Ziva," said Kate "your future hasn't been written yet."

"You mean I don't have to die now?" asked Ziva

"No you don't." said Kate "What were you going to tell Tony just before the accident?"

"What?" asked Ziva

Kate held out her hand and Ziva took it. They were in the backseat of the car before the accident. Ziva was telling Tony about the affair between Orli and her father. How Orli is responsible for who she is today. Tony taking Ziva's hand in hers.

"_Tony…"_

"_Yeah…Ziva!"_

Kate grabbed Ziva's hand and they were out of the car witnessing the crash and the aftermath. Tony somehow mustering up the strength to turn the tables on the other driver, who had come to make sure the job was done. Tony managed to take the gun from the guy and put three bullets in his chest for good measure before passing out himself.

"You were going to tell him something," said Kate "what was it?"

"That I," Ziva thought back and closed her eyes "that I love him. That deep down I have loved him for a while. That I can't imagine my life without him."

"He feels the same way." Said Kate

"No he doesn't." said Ziva "Does he?"

They were back in Ziva's hospital room. Tony was holding Ziva's hand when Gibbs came in.

"Gibbs." Said Tony "I-I-" Tony's voice began to crack.

"I know Tony." Said Gibbs  
"What if I don't get to tell her?" asked Tony

"Tell her now." Said Gibbs "McGee's got something. I'll call you when I know more." Tony looked at Gibbs "You have to stay here. Ziva needs you here." Tony nodded as Gibbs gently clapped his hand on Tony's back, and gave Ziva a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Come back to us Ziver."

When Gibbs left Tony placed his lips gently to Ziva's limp hand. "Come back to me Ziva." Tony said "I really hope you can hear me, because I'm about to pour my heart out here Ziva and I really need you to hear me. I love you. I have for so long, but recently I started to realize it. I'm in love with you Ziva and I think you're in love with me too. I could see it in your eyes when we were dancing in Berlin. Please don't leave me. I need you. I can't imagine my life without you."

"I have to go back." Said Ziva "My time isn't over yet. Tony and I need a chance."

"Go get him." Said Kate

"Thank you Kate." Said Ziva

"Thank you Ziva." Said Kate. Ziva looked at her with surprise. "For taking care of them."

"They're my family." Said Ziva "So are you."

"I knew you were the right person to send to them." Said Kate "I knew you'd be the right person for Tony. I just didn't expect you guys to take seven years to get there."

"Well we're both stubborn." Said Ziva

Kate smiled as the two women hugged. "Goodbye Ziva."

"Goodbye Kate." Said Ziva

Ziva woke up to see Tony looking wide eyed as her eyes opened and adjusted to the light.

"Tony?" Ziva said

"Ziva. Oh thank God." Said Tony. Their eyes locked on one another before Tony said he'd go find a doctor or a nurse.

After a doctor had come and checked on Ziva, then leaving after determining that Ziva would be okay in the long run, Tony helped Ziva sit up a little.

"I have to tell you something." They said in unison. "You first."

Ziva smiled "Same time."

"On 3." Said Tony "1-2-3."

"I'm in love with you." Tony and Ziva smiled as identical words left their mouth. Tony gently kissed Ziva's lips. Ziva kissed back as best she could.

A few hours later Tony looked down at Ziva who was breathing slowly, his arms wrapped gently around her, both of them in the bed. They'd been like that since they had declared their love for each other. He wiped his eyes a little and had to do a double take. "Kate?"

"Hey Tony." Said Kate "Glad to see I'm not in a school uniform this time around."

"Believe it or not I've matured." Said Tony

"I believe it." Said Kate "Take care of her."

"I plan on it." Said Tony "I never thought I was deserving or capable of love."

"I did." Said Kate "I always knew you were."

Tony woke with a start. Ziva stirred a little in Tony's arms before falling back to sleep. Tony looked around the room before kissing the top of Ziva's head and going back to sleep himself.

* * *

**So this was my first NCIS fic. I hope I did a decent job. I was reeling a little bit over the ending to Season 10 episode 21 ending, so I had gone back and was watching the first 2 episodes of Season 3 when Ziva is introduced and thought what if Ziva met Kate. So yeah this is what came of it. Reviews always appreciated. ~2rats**


End file.
